


Redemption

by orangememory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: There was once a devil who fell in love with an angel. Songfic inspired by the Judas Priest Song, 'Angel'





	Redemption

** Redemption **

 

 

Fire. Blood. Dirt. And excruciating, racking pain.

Those were the only memories Onigumo ever had.

Every other had been numbed by the weight of the dreary years and by the lust of searing fire.

 *****

_Angel, put sad wings around me now_

_Protect me from this world of sin_

_So that we can rise again…_

 

When he opened his scorched eyelids, he was sure he’d see the fires of hell, beckoning him into their dark, abysmal depths. There was no other place for one such as him.

 Instead, he saw an angel.

 Onigumo laughed, sure that the noxious flames of hell had addled his brains. But no, her scent was that of novel blossoms and fresh air. She was real, she was an angel.

 And in a flash, that hideous laugh turned into tears, probably the only tears that Onigumo had shed since his birth.

 *****

_Angel, we can find our way somehow_

_Escaping from the world we’re in_

_To a place where we began…_

 

Kikyou. That was his angel’s name.

 Everyday, she would come to cave she had placed him in, feed him, bathe him, try to heal his wounds. And everyday, he prayed for a miracle, prayed so that he could stand up again; breathe again without remorse, live again.

 

_And I know we’ll find_

_A better place and peace of mind_

_Just tell that is all you want_

_For you and me….._

 

And live again, but not without his angel. His Kikyou.

 And slowly, but inexplicably, Onigumo found himself giving into the very emotion he had always loathed.

 

_Angel, won’t you set me free?_

 

*****

_Angel, remember how we chased the sun_

_Then reaching for the stars at night_

_As our lives had just begun_

 

She is mine. Only mine. Mine, till the gods decide to end the world.

 Onigumo watched Kikyou as she gently applied medicine to his charred face. She was his. He had decided that since the very moment she had saved him.

 

_When I close my eyes_

_I hear your velvet wings and cry_

_I’m waiting here with open arms_

_Oh, can’t you see…_

 

But Kikyou had never spoken a word to him. He had heard her voice, gentle and solemn, giving orders to the young girl who helped take care of him.

 Yet he wished she would look into his eyes once, and speak to him, acknowledge him as a human being. Till now, he was only her patient, her duty, and a liability.

 But she was his. His divine, untouchable angel. All was forgiven.

 

_Angel, shine your light on me…_

 

*****

Everyday, Onigumo found himself a little more in love with her. He hated the feeling of love, the very thought made the bile rise to his throat. He was a bandit, evil personified. He could not fall in love.

 Yet he did.

 Everyday, he promised himself that he would make her his, he would make her smile and hear her laugh and wash away the mal de siècle that haunted her.

 And promised that he would change himself for his angel. But then, the unexpected happened.

 She began to smile, she began to sing. The scars in her heart seemed to fade away.

 But why?

 

*****

_Angel we’ll meet once more out there_

_When all my sins are washed away_

_Hold me inside your wings and stay…_

  
His angel was in love. In Love with a common half-bred beast.

 Onigumo’s blood boiled as he thought of his pure Kikyou with that impure demon. His angel, defiled by the touch of something so horrible.

 The thought of destroying that demon crept into every crevice of his mind. The shadow of his old self was swiftly gaining form again.

 But it was only right. It was only right for him to save his Kikyou.

 Only right for him to sacrifice his new life to repay his angel’s kindness.

 But how could he help her, with this immobile body?

 “I could help you….. To save your priestess.” purred a soft, silky voice from above. Onigumo looked up at the roof of the cave to see an intricate web, and a spider demon inside it, his grotesque eyes glinting evilly.

 “Tell me what I have to do.”

  _Angel, take me far away…_

 


End file.
